Uma tulipa para você
by R.Crazy
Summary: Jack Frost está apaixonado e pede um conselho para o Coelhão. Fluffly.


Era uma tarde ensolarada em uma toca de coelho um tanto iluminada e grande demais. O alegre canto dos pássaros faziam uma melodia perfeita para a soneca de um coelho que tinha tido muito trabalho nos últimos dias.

Realmente, não havia nada melhor do que descansar depois da páscoa e de uma grande batalha. Um tempo sozinho era o que ele realmente apreciava. Sem outras pessoas, barulho ou um certo espírito do inverno irritante.

Ele jazia em um pequeno morro coberto por grama, uma leve brisa balançava sua pelagem macia. Porém sua paz não durou muito. Ele sentiu um tremor na terra, era como se alguém estivesse entrado por um de seus túneis. Se remexeu na grama, não tinha como alguém entrar em sua toca, a não ser que fosse...  
– Boa tarde...  
O coelho sentiu um sopro gelado em seu pescoço o fazendo levantar em um salto.

– Mas o que! – ele gritou confuso e arrepiado – Ja-Jack? O que faz aqui?  
O garoto por sua vez riu pela reação do maior. Sentou-se na grama ainda de bom humor voltando seu olhar para a paisagem.

– Eu estava andando e acabei caindo em um buraco...  
O coelho sentou-se relaxando, porém ainda um pouco aborrecido. – Você, andando? Pode parar por aí e dizer logo a que veio...  
Porém Frost não respondeu de imediato. Respirou fundo levando a mão ao pescoço com um sorriso que escondia nervosismo.

– É que... Eu quero dar isso para alguém. – Ele tirou uma flor congelada do bolso de seu casaco.

Os olhos do coelho se arregalaram. Então Jack estava apaixonado? Mas quem poderia... Ele pensou novamente, claro, só poderia haver uma pessoa, ou melhor: Guardiã.

– Mas... Eu não tenho coragem. – O albino finalizou levemente rubro.  
O maior tentou conter o riso em vão. Era engraçado ver aquele moleque que tanto o tirou do sério nos últimos séculos em uma situação tão embaraçosa. Se não bastasse sua pele era tão clara que era possível ver o mais sutil sinal de vergonha.

– Quem diria. O travesso Jack Frost está tão inseguro que está pedindo conselhos amorosos para o coelho que mais detesta. – Ele caçoou enquanto levava um dedo à bochecha do mais jovem. – O quão desesperado você está?  
O jovem por sua vez ficou ainda mais emburrado. – Você acha que se eu te detestasse tanto assim eu me daria ao trabalho de vir até aqui?

– Certo, certo. – Falou o coelho trazendo sua pata para o chão. – O que é que te preocupa afinal?  
– Eu não me acho bom o bastante...

– Não é bom o bastante? Por favor, a Fadinha adora você. Basta chegar lá com essa flor na mão e ela vai cair em seus braços.

– A Fada do Dente? Ah, sim... Ela. Mas não se trata de ter uma queda ou não, eu... Eu fiz tantas coisas erradas no passado. Eu não sei se ela conseguiu me perdoar por tudo isso.

– Jack... – o coelho falou sério levando sua pata ao ombro dele. – Ela já te perdoou, não só ela. Eu, o Noel e o Sandman também. E muito mais do que isso, somos gratos por tudo o que você fez por nós. Você não precisa ter medo dos seus erros, mire mais os seus acertos moleque!

Finalmente o espírito do inverno riu de verdade. Voltou a mirar a flor congelada em suas mãos.

– Mas mesmo assim... Nós dois somos tão diferentes... Ela tem... Penas. Eu penso se o tipo de cara que ela gosta também não as teria...

– Pfff – o maior balançou a pata como se Jack tivesse dito algo muito absurdo. – Não existe esse negócio de espécies quando se ama alguém de verdade. Além disso... – ele hesitou por um momento antes de falar, então agradeceu aos céus por ter pêlo que escondiam certos tons de vermelho indesejados no seu rosto ao contrário de Jack. Mirou uma folha de grama qualquer e falou finalmente. – Você fica todo vermelhinho quando fala disso, eu aposto que ela vai cair de amores quando você se declarar.

Um silêncio constrangedor presenciou o ambiente. O maior voltou à encarar Jack notando uma cena inesperada. O garoto estava mais vermelho que um pimentão e suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas.

– Tá-tá-tá-tá vendo!? – Ele apontou nervoso. Essa coisa aí, as garotas adoram isso! É... É como cenoura pros coelhos!  
Jack por sua vez apoiou-se em seus joelhos chegando mais perto do maior.

– Coelhão, o que mais eu tenho?

– Co-como assim!? – Ele perguntou nervoso e irritado com a aproximação do jovem.

– Que é como cenoura para os coelhos?

– Você... Bem, você tem esse cabelo branco que parece de coelhos albinos mas não tem aqueles olhos vermelhos feios. Tem esses olhos – ele fez uma pausa, os olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais perto – Esses olhos azuis como o céu e essa voz... Irritante. Tão irritante quanto essa sua personalidade que está sempre tirando sarro dos outros, fazendo todo mundo se divertir mesmo nas situações mais tensas! Seu... Irritante!

O jovem subitamente se afastou do maior, ficou de pé lhe oferecendo a flor.

– Pega – Ele falou sem encará-lo. – O coelho atendeu, não entendendo a atitude do mais jovem. Olhou confuso a flor a reconhecendo.

– Isso é...

– Uma tulipa. São sempre elas não é?  
O maior ficou de pé e novamente o encarou procurando uma resposta.

– Sempre que você entra em um buraco... Deixa uma para trás. Eu peguei essa do último que você deixou na minha cidade natal.

– Mas isso... Não é para a Fada do Dente?

– Não, é para você Coelhão. – Um envergonhado Jack falou finalmente o encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

O coelho por sua vez voltou seu olhar para a flor que esfriava seus dedos. Estava confuso. Como Jack poderia gostar dele? Passou tanto tempo pensando que o garoto o irritava porque não gostava dele, se esqueceu que no final ele apenas queria ser visto por alguém. Tanto que fazer travessuras era seu jeito atrapalhado de pedir por atenção. E de todos os guardiões, sempre fora ele, o Coelho da Páscoa que Jack mais irritava.

Respirou fundo fechando os olhos. – Você sabe... Isso aqui vai acabar derretendo, seu bobo...  
Porém foi surpreendido por algo gelado tocando seu focinho. Abriu os olhos, era o albino que flutuava sobre ele, o beijando suavemente.

– Seus presentes para as crianças duram um dia, ou menos se elas forem gulosas. Isso faz dos presentes da Páscoa menos importantes do que os do Natal?  
O coelho arregalou os olhos em uma surpresa, logo os estreitando novamente por causa de um sorriso. Levou uma pata à cabeça do espírito do inverno, bagunçando seus cabelos brancos.

– Acho que com isso não posso argumentar não é?

Jack voou alto contente. – Eu tenho que fazer uma nevasca em toda a Europa agora, posso voltar quando quiser tirar uma soneca contigo?

– Eu não consigo me livrar de você mesmo não é? – O coelho riu fazendo uma concordância discreta com a cabeça.

O jovem mostrou um belo sorriso antes de voar para um dos túneis que levavam à saída. O coelho, por sua vez deitou-se novamente, dessa vez fitando a flor que descongelava aos poucos entre seus dedos.

– Acho que perdi o sono...


End file.
